Ignition systems in which an ignition coil charges electromagnetic energy upon current flow therethrough, which is released to a spark plug upon interruption of current flow, are well known. One or more spark plugs may be connected to such an ignition coil. Such systems are used frequently with single spark plug systems or with multiple spark plug systems which do not have an interposed distributor. When charge current flow through the ignition coil, upon sudden connection of the coil to an energy source, for example upon conduction of a serially connected transistor, rapid current flow through the primary of the ignition coil may cause an induced pulse in the secondary which may result in flash-over or a spark on a spark plug. This is particularly dangerous in ignition systems using a single spark plug, or in distributorless ignition systems. The voltage induced in the secondary, upon connection of current, when high enough to cause a spark, may occur at an instant of time in which, if explosive mixture is already present in the cylinder of the internal combustion engine, may cause damage to the internal combustion engine and, in any event, result in an undesired misfire.